Super Mario Escapade
New Super Mario Land is the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U that's coming in 2017. Story Every decade, Toads celebrate seven golden statues, and when all seven are united it releases a genie giving out a random wish. This year, Toads wish that Bowser's empire will be no more. Recently, the statues are scattered around seven world, and Princess Peach hires the Mario Bros. to go collect them. Meanwhile, Bowser gets word that the Mario Bros. are getting the statues. Furious, Bowser sends out his minions to go get these statues. Also, Bowser is planning to use these statues for something much more devastating... Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi Villains * Bowser * Bowser Junior * Kamek * Koopalings * Wario * Waluigi Worlds World 1: Shroomy Garden Shroomy Garden is the first world in New Super Mario Land. As the name suggests, it a grassland filled with various mushrooms and flowers, with Peach's Castle in the middle of the level. It is the easiest world in the game, with short and simple levels. Enemies * Goomba * Para-Goomba * Tanoomba * Spiky Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Para-Troopa * Shy Guy * Beanie * Wiggler * Monty Mole * Biddybud * Kuribo Goomba * Piranha Plant * Frog Goomba * Chain-Munk * Cheep-Cheep * Thwomp Levels 1-1: Goomba Grounds: The first level of the game. It is a grassy hillside, featuring classic enemies like Goombas and Koopa Troopas. The second half of the level features Mario climbing mushrooms to get to the top, where the flagpole. 1-2: POW in the Caves: The first underground level. The level mostly features mud pits with rising Piranha Plants, and swimming Monty Moles. There's lots of POW Blocks which Mario needs to hit to destroy Brick Block walls. This level also introduces the Mega Mushroom 1-3: Hill of the Hungry: A level that takes place in a small forest home to Yoshi eggs. With Yoshi, you will use him to eat berries out of bushes, and eat other enemies like Beanies. There's also Chain-Munks (Chain-Chomp and chipmunk hybrids) that also want to eat the berries, but Mario (or Yoshi) can simply jump on their heads. 1-Fortress: Goomboss' Goomba Fort: The first fortress level of the game. This level only includes Goomba-like enemies, with moving platforms for Mario to ascend to the top of the fortress. There's a secret-exit that leads Mario to World A: Rock Rock Mines. WORLD 1 MID-BOSS: Goomboss Goomboss will attack by slamming his foot into the ground, releasing a falling Spiked Ball. You will have to jump on his head. He also acts very similarly to Mega Goomba from NSMB. 1-4: Red Shroom Ravine: A sky level that looks like Mushroom Gorge from Mario Kart Wii. Mario will have to get to the flagpole, inside a mountain, while jumping on bouncing mushrooms, and avoiding patrolling Para-Goombas and Para-Troopas. 1-5: Cheep Cheep Crossing: The first water level of the game. The first half is a water themed level with jumping Cheep-Cheeps, and Frog Goombas. Then, you'll go underwater fighting off Cheep-Cheeps. At the end of the level, you'll see the first world castle. 1-Secret: Shoe Over the Green Plains: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals from World 1 are collected. The level features the Goomba Shoe, which Mario will need to get over spike-traps, or defeat Spiky Goombas. This level resembles 5-3 from SMB3 1-Castle: Iggy's Withered Castle: The first Koopaling castle. This castle is in a destroyed state, covered in vines and flowers. Many Piranha Plants patrol the area, along with a few Dry Bones. Before getting to the door to Iggy, there's a room of lava with many Thwomps, that Mario needs to be quick in. World 1 BOSS: Iggy Koopa ''' Iggy will be on a platform, supported by a chain. Mario will have to press a total of ten switches, to make Iggy to fall into the lava. But be careful, Iggy will shoot green flames, and he can call for Thwomps to fall on you. World 2: Brittle Badlands Brittle Badlands is the second world of New Super Mario Land. It's a desert based world. The first half is a lively desert with more vegetation, oases, ruins and a town home to Maraca Bros. The second half has a erupting volcano, gales, tornadoes and a ancient Rome colosseum. It is slightly a more harder world than Shroomy Garden. Enemies * Ant Trooper * Lakitu * Maraca Bros. * Bandit * Spiny * Gritty Goomba * Sandmaargh * Boomerang Bro. * Pokey * Dry Bone * Bone Goomba * Bob-Omb * Chargin' Chuck * Venus Fire Trap * Fire Snakes * Gao * Tokotoko * Cobrat * Angry Sun Levels 2-1: Pismire Prairie: The first level in the second world. It starts out in a Shroomy Garden environment, but with yellow grass. This level is home to Ant Troopers, which come out of burrows, and Lakitus will be flying in the air throwing Spinies at you. 2-2: Deiserto le Condenar: The first desert level of the game. Mario will be walking through a Mexican town, avoiding Maraca Bros. and Bandits. The next part is Mario running through ruins with Boomerang Bros. patrolling the area. 2-3: Sandfall Grotto: An underground level that takes place in a dark temple. This place is covered sand, which is home to rising Pokeys, and Sandmaarghs. Mario will have to solve puzzles, and find keys, to get to the exit. 2-Fortress: Totomesu's Mummified Prison: An ancient prison that was used over 2,000 years ago. This fortress is home to the lion enemies from Super Mario Land called Gaos, and Dry Bones, which are ancient Koopa Troopas from ancient times. '''World 2 MID-BOSS: King Totomesu King Totomesu acts very similar to Bowser battles from Super Mario Bros., but Mario will have to repeat this twice to make King Totomesu fall into the lava pit. The Gao king will blow streams of flames, and make ground-pounds, leaving energy waves. 2-4: Torrent Temple: A temple in the middle of a giant volcano. Mario will have to traverse through this fiery level avoiding fire-related enemies (Venus Fire Traps, Fire Snakes, Angry Sun etc.), and will have 180 seconds to get to the flagpole, before the volcano erupts. 2-5: Windy Gale Vale: A canyon level that takes place right by the Torrent Temple. There's a dust storm in the level, with enemies being blown away by the storm. There's also a few tornadoes, catching any enemy in sight. 2-6: Booming Badlands: Away from the volcano, you'll have to find the colosseum, through a wasteland full of exploding Bob-Ombs and Bandits. The place also has statues that spit out fire, fusing the Bob-Ombs. 2-Secret: Stone-Eye Seasands: This level will be unlocked when Mario gets all Star Medals from World 2. This level takes place in a oasis, home to Easter Island statues that can be used as platforms, or can try to fight you, like the cool Tokotoko. 2-Castle: Roy's Challenging Colosseum: The second Koopaling castle. This place is a colosseum, full of sporting enemies like Chargin' Chucks and Boomerang Bros. Mario will have to get into the arena of the colosseum to get to Roy Koopa. WORLD 2 BOSS: Roy Koopa In the first phase, Roy will throw fist-shaped energy waves at Mario in a set pattern. He will also try to ram Mario to get to the other side. In the second phase, Roy will be riding on a chariot supported by a Chain Chomp, as he bowls Spike Balls at the player. Once hit on his head the final time, Roy will give one final uppercut punch that can kill Mario on contact, so jump when he's about to punch. World A: Rock Rock Mines Rock Rock Mines is the first secret world in New Super Mario Land. It's found after finding the secret exit in 1-2 (POW in the Caves). It's an underground world, with sewers, groundwater, and stalactites. After completing the castle level, Mario will end up in 2-6 (Booming Badlands). Enemies * Buzzy Beetle * Monty Mole * Swoop * Big Ant Trooper * Choomba * Coalbit * Spike Top * Undergrunts * Stone Spike * Piranha Plant * Big Piranha Plants Levels A-1: The Infinite Hole: The first level in the first secret world. It takes place in an underground shaft with falling stone balls from Stone Spikes, and falling stalactites. A-2: Gushpipe Grotto: An underground sewer level with pipes, gushing out water, which Mario can swim in. This place is home to a ton of beetle enemies, who live in these tubes. A-3: Tomb of Toxins: A level, where Mario goes upward a shaft, with waterfalls of poisonous water, gushing from Poison Piranha Plants. There will be Swoops flying from walls, and Big Ant Troopers, that Mario will have to ride on to get to the flagpole. A-Secret: Railway Rampage: This level will be unlocked, when all Star Medals are collected in World A. This level has Mario riding on a mine cart, avoiding Choomba trains, hauling wagons. The mine cart has 2 points of health. A-Fortress: Major Burrows' Fliptube Fortress: World A's final level. This tower takes place in a maze of pipes, where Mario will have to find the right way to the boss chamber. This level is full of Piranha Plants and Spike Tops. WORLD A BOSS: Major Burrows Major Burrows will be hiding in three pipes in the battlefield. He will pop out of one of the pipes and will throw a Bob-Omb. Mario will have to throw it back, causing Major's helmet to fall off, which makes him vulnerable to hits on the head. World 3: Yoshi Resort Yoshi Resort is the third world in New Super Mario Land. It's a tropical beach with a resort at the start of the world. At the second half of the world, Mario will go into the seafloor, avoiding underwater enemies like Cheep-Cheeps and Bloopers. The castle level is a deep-sea fortress, home to deadly weapons. This place is the main hub, if you want to get a Yoshi, or a Meryoshi (a mermaid/Yoshi hybrid, who lives in 3-4 to 3-6). Enemies * Cheep-Cheep * Blooper * Unagi * Pako * Goomdiver * Beach-Koopa * Fly Guy * Rex * Ihsoy * Urchin * Jelectro * Fishbone * Cheep-Chomp * Rip Van Fish * Torpedo Ted * Fishin' Lakitu * Porcu-Puffer * Dragoneel * Dolphin * Huckit Crab Levels 3-1: Crabby Coastline: The first level in World 3. The level starts off in a Brittle Badlands environment, with a green pipe leading to Yoshi Resort. The level has Mario running through the beach, avoiding Cheep-Cheeps, and Huckit Crabs. 3-2: Dino's Private Beach: A level with Yoshi. This level has mostly dinosaurs, like Rexes, and evil versions of Yoshi called Ihsoy. This level also has water geysers, and wooden huts, where Rex enemies reside in. 3-3: Palmtree Balance: An athletic level, where Mario balances on palmtrees, and tall water geysers which usually appear. This level is full of Huckit Crabs chucking leaves from palm trees, and Cheep Cheeps jumping from the gushing geysers. This level also has Fishing Lakitus and Dolphins, who act like platforms. 3-Fortress: Octoboss' Sandcastle Sink: A fortress made out of sand. Mario will have to descend to the underwater basin of the fortress, while avoiding Huckit Crabs, and floating Pakos, foreshadowing the fortress boss. The level also features Fishbones under the sandcastle. World 3 MID-BOSS: Octoboss (Super Mario Land 2) Octoboss will swim around the arena, firing out its offspring: Pakos, who release out ink balls which can blind Mario for a few seconds. Mario will have to defeat Octoboss, by getting a Fire Flower (which are usually in bubbles), to cook the octopus. Shoot out 40 fireballs at him to defeat him. 3-4: Blooper Borough: The first underwater level in the world. Mario is underwater, and will have to swim through the level, avoiding Bloopers, who come out of burrows. The level also has Cheep-Cheeps, who come in schools. There is also poisonous Bloopers, who intoxicate the ocean, which Mario can be killed in, if he stays in the area with them too long. 3-5: Through the Turtle's Tummy: A level that resembles Turtle Zone, from Super Mario Land 2. The level is a maze, where Mario will have to find the way out of the turtle. Rip Van Fish, and Fishbones are really common in this level. 3-6: Dragoneel Depths: An underwater cave, home to a vicious Dragoneel. The entire level takes place in the dark, where Jelectros act as a light for Mario. The level is home to ancient ruins, which will fall onto Mario if, he doesn't go fast enough. 3-Secret: Dolphin Dance: This world is unlocked after Mario gets all Star Medals in World 3. This level resembles Vanilla Secret 3 in Super Mario World, with Dolphins who swim and jump in the ocean trench. Besides the dolphins, there's some Beach Koopas, who are riding the Dolphins like horses. 3-Castle: Wendy's Aquatic Artillery: A deep-sea fortress owned by Wendy O. Koopa. There is two sections. One section is heavily guarded with Fly Guys, serving as security guards. Another section is underwater with Torpedo Teds, and the terrifying Unagi. WORLD 3 BOSS: Wendy O. Koopa Wendy is piloting a pink, metallic dolphin, which acts like a submarine. Wendy will be shooting Bullet Bills (or Torpedo Teds) that'll home in on Mario. The way to defeat Wendy is to find a red button, to beach the machine, while Wendy will frantically press buttons in the machine. After two hits, she'll use rings, which act like boomerangs. World 4: Grape Jungle Grape Jungle is the fourth world in New Super Mario Land. Unlike most worlds, this world is divided into two parts. The first part is a lush rainforest covered in a pool of poisonous water. The second part is inside the rainforest. It's a haunted swamp home to Boos and other ghost enemies. Some levels will need to find the secret exit to complete the world. Enemies * Piranha Plant * Piranha Creeper * Spear Guy * Scuttlebug * Wiggler * Swiggler * Boomerang Bro. * Splunkin * Deep Cheep * Prickly Goomba * Boo * Big Boo * Peepa * Fishbone * Broozer * Poison Bubble * Stingby * Ukikki * Crowber * Bramball * Nipper Plant Levels World 4a: Grape Jungle (1) 4-1: Honeycomb Thicket: The first level of Grape Jungle. It's a typical jungle level, with honeycombs, which Mario needs to climb on, to end the level. The level introduces Stingbies and Scuttlebugs, who are protecting their honey from any intruders of the jungle. 4-2: Wiggler Burrow: The underground level of World 4. Mario will be in a cave, with poisonous water, with Wigglers big and small. Mario will have to ride the big Wigglers to get to the exit of this level. To get to 4-3, Mario will have to find the secret exit. The normal exit will lead Mario back to Honeycomb Thicket. 4-3: Rickety Rapids: The first water level of World 4. Mario will be riding on the rapids, avoiding Spear Guys and Boomerang Bros., who will try to destroy the raft that Mario is riding on. The second part of the level, will have Mario underwater avoiding sleeping Piranha Creepers. 4-4: Monkeying Around: A sky level. Mario will jump from tree to tree, avoiding the locals, the Ukikkis, who will throw Bob-Omb like coconuts. One of the Star Medals, will have Mario get to the top of the ladder, avoiding a Spike who is throwing spiked balls. Kinda familiar... 4-Fortress: Tarantox's Slime-Swim Tree: The final level of the first half of the world. The tall tree is full of bubbles comprised of slime, which Mario will have to swim into. The level will feature Scuttlebugs connected by webs. There's also a few webs Mario can climb on. World 4 MID-BOSS: Tarantox Tarantox will be on a web, shooting balls made of goo. Mario will have to become Boomerang Mario, and throw a boomerang onto the glowing buttons on the spider. After all six balls are destroyed, his weak spot will appear. After Mario destroys it, Tarantox is defeated. World 4b: Spooky Swamp 4-Ghost House: Boo's House of Horrors: The only ghost house level in this game. The level is in a hauted house maze, where Mario will have to find his way out. To complete the level, Mario will have to find the secret exit. Ghost enemies like Boos and Broozers will appear. World 4 MID-BOSS (2): King Boo The second mid-boss, who is only fought in the secret exit. You cant defeat this boss. Just continue running from him as the king spits blue fire balls, and tries to suck you in. Eventually, there will be a button, which will turn on all the lights, defeating the king. 4-5: Corrupt Cemetery: After exiting the ghost house, Mario will have to walk through a graveyard. The graveyard has previous enemies, that Mario has fought in the past. Some enemies will come out of their graves, like Broozers and Splunkins. Mario will have to find the secret exit of the level to find the way out. 4-6: Moonshine Woods: The final level of Spooky Swamp. Mario will have to exit the woods full of Cawcaws. There will be the Angry Moon (cousin of the Angry Sun), who will be shooting out ice balls. The level will have some very high winds. World 4c: Grape Jungle (2) 4-7: Switch-Maze Grove: A shifting forest with pipes that change when ? Blocks are hit, allowing the player to progress. There's also Piranha Plants who live in these pipes. At the end of the level, Mario will enter some ruins with Larry Koopa's face on it, foreshadowing the next level. 4-Secret: Dorrie Docks: This level will be unlocked when all Star Medals from World 4 are collected. Mario will be riding on his blue pal, Dorrie for the majority of the level. 4-Castle: Larry's Overgrown Armory: The final level of Grape Jungle. It's a temple, home to Larry Koopa, who wants his claws onto some shiny relics. The level is autoscrolling, with a gigantic Spiked Ball chasing you, Mario will also be on top a pool of poison water. WORLD 4 BOSS: Larry Koopa Larry will be within some battle suit, that some of the ancient civilization used 3,000 years ago. Larry will be punching, and making ground pounds, which will make Mario get hit by Larry's armor. Mario will have to pick up a turnip, and throw it at Larry. Repeat this four times, and the battle suit will be destroyed. Larry will throw a tantrum, and use his wand to fire orange waves of flames. After being jumped on one final time, Larry will be defeated. World B: Colossal Creek Colossal Creek is the second secret world in New Super Mario Land. Everything on this island is gargantuan, including the grass, ? Blocks, and even the enemies. This level is unlocked after finding 3-Fortress (Octoboss' Sandcastle Sink). After completing the boss level, Mario will be sent to 4-4 (Monkeying Around). Enemies * Grand Goomba * Mega Goomba * Big Koopa Troopa * Piranhacus Giganticuses * Big Urchin * Big Bertha * Big Buzzy Beetle * Cheep Chomp * Big Swooper * Mega Mole * Sledge Bro. * Big Thwomp * Big Dry Bone * Banzai Bill Levels B-1: Big, Bad Beach: Mario has found a giant island in the middle of swimming to Bowser's Castle. The beach is full of giant enemies like Grand Goombas, Big Berthas, and Big Urchins. A Big Bertha will be lurking under the water, waiting for its next meal. B-2: Painthorn Jungle: The only jungle level of the world. The level has more bigger enemies than Big, Bad Beach, and is home to long, big thorns, made by some big Piranha Plants. B-3: Sledge Bro. Cavern: The underground level of World B. It resembles W4-3 from Super Mario Bros. 3: a cavern full of Sledge Bros. But, the level has added features like Big Swoopers and Mega Moles, who will work with the Sledge Bros. B-4: Underwater Urchins!!!: An underwater level, which is home to Urchins, big and small (hence the name). Some of the Urchins will be rolling down slopes, in the autoscrolling part of the level. The level also features a Cheep Chomp. B-Secret: Pint-Sized Plains: This level will be unlocked when all of the Star Medals in World B. Unlike most of the World B levels, everything here is small and tiny. It resembles Painthorn Jungle, but with smaller enemies, and no thorns. B-Fortress: Reznor's Humongous House: The final level of World B. The level resembles Macro Zone from Super Mario Land 2, but it is full of lava and giant enemies. The level is full of giant enemies, like Banzai Bills, Big Dry Bones, and Big Thwomps. WORLD B BOSS: Reznor Reznor's battle is very similar to his battles in Super Mario World. There will be three wheels, home to four Reznors, having a total of twelve Reznors. When one Reznor remains, it will jump off the wheel, and charge at the player. Make him fall into the lava pits between the battlefield, ending the battle. World 5: Whipped Cream Wonderland Whipped-Cream Wonderland is the fifth world in New Super Mario Land. It's a ice-themed world with indigo hills covered in snow that resembles whipped cream (hence the name), and constellations with dancing auroras. This level is home to a network of Warp Pipes, which will take Mario to different levels, and one can even take Mario to Lemmy's Castle. Bring a coat, because this world is long. Enemies * Cooligan * Glurp * Ice Snifit * Snow Spike * Fliprus * Ice Bro * Bullet Bill * Clumph * Ice Piranha Plant * Bumpty * Albino Dino * Gulpit * Ty-Foo * Snow Cheep Cheep * Snailcorn * Mr. Blizzard * Snow Pokey * Icicle * Buzzy Beetle * Broozer Levels 5-1: Snowball Slope: The first level of the fifth world. It's an ice-themed level, that goes downward. As Mario goes down the mountain, there will be Snow Spikes (and Ice Snifits)chucking snowballs that will chase you. There's also Buzzy Beetles which Mario can get a 1-UP by hitting their shells. 5-2: Frostfall Hole: An underground level, that takes place in a frosty hole. The level is Mario riding and evading icicles, which fall into the frozen water. Glurps and Snow Cheep Cheeps are lurking in the water trying to nip Mario, and give him hypothermia. 5-3: Below Zero Beach: The warmest point of World 5, but it's still a cold place. The level takes place in a sandy, icy beach with cold water. There's also crates, that will sink when touched. Enemies consist of Clumphs, Flipruses, and Snow Cheep Cheeps. 5-Fortress: Baron Brrr's Crystal Palace: The mid-level castle of World 5. It's a crystalized palace, that resembles Crystal Palace from Paper Mario. The level is full of tilting crystals, and enemies that are from the inspiration like Gulpits and Albino Dinos. World 5 MID-BOSS: Baron Brrr Baron Brrr will roll around shooting iced balls, that will freeze Mario on contact. Mario will have to throw Bob-Ombs at the baron to push him into the blue lava, which blankets the battlefield. The fight resembles Iggy and Larry's fights from SMW. 5-4: Moonview Starwalk: A sky level. This level resembles 4-1 in New Super Mario Bros. U. It's an athletic level with gigantic stars, which the player can walk on. Ty-Foos are common in this level, with them trying to blow you off the star. 5-5: Bullet Bill Bluffs: This level takes place in snow-capped hills patrolled by Goombas in Santa Claus hats. There's also scales with Snow Pokeys on them. The level also has airships that shoot out Bullet Bills (hence the name). 5-6: Sizzling Snailcorns: A volcano level that resembles the second half of Brittle Badlands. It's surrounded by a moat of blue lava. The level features Snailcorns from NSMB. There's statues of ice pillars being melted by the sizzling lava pits. 5-7: Cooligan Caldera: The other volcano level. It's an underground level is home to Penguins who like to relax in the volcano caves to heat up from the nippy glacier above. There's ice cubes that will have Mario ride on them, to reach the pipe. 5-Secret: Penguin Playground: This level will be unlocked when all of the Star Medals in World 5 are collected. This level is a normal ice level, with frozen staircases, slippery slides, and swinging icicles, which is home to Cooligans and Bumpities. 5-Castle: Lemmy's Ice-Train Citadel: The final level of World 5. It's a castle level that resembles W3-Castle from NSMBW. Mario will be on top an ice Snake Block, over a pool of blue lava, spitting out Podoboos. The level also has enemies, frozen in ice cubes. They can be freed if a Clumph hits a cube with their club. WORLD 5 BOSS: Lemmy Koopa Lemmy will be on his circus ball, in a coat of snow. The snow coat has a hole in it. Mario will have to use the Fire Flower to melt the ice coat, and cause Lemmy to fall off his ball. After two hits, Lemmy will get angry and make two copies using his wand, which will make the battle more complicated, as they all shoot out cyan fireballs World 6: Granola Gully Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games